The Midas' Touch
by Pixieblade
Summary: Silver Diamond-ChigusaXRakan-What happens when the world falls apart?


**Title: The Midas' Touch**

**Series: Silver Diamond**

* * *

"God, my head hurts."

Rakan slowly pushed himself up and looked around. He'd fallen quite a distance and was now surrounded by darkness. Sitting up, he tried folding his legs only to wince in pain as he moved his left ankle. He sighed, brushed his flaxen hair out of his eyes and tried to think things through.

A few days ago he was living a relatively normal high school life in Tokyo, granted he was living alone and supporting himself by selling the flowers he grew to his teachers and classmates, but he was content with his quiet life. Then _he_ showed up. Actually, they all did, three strange guys and a talking snake from an alternative world literally fell into his backyard.

He sighed again, leaned back and looked to what should be the night's sky, 'Of course I'm one of them as well…though I don't remember anything about this world.' His mind drifted back, through a series of odd and sometimes dangerous events, Rakan had agreed to go back to their world to save it from an evil Prince that may just be his twin brother. This 'Ayame' Prince had decided to suck all the life out of this world, causing it to wither and die. He shook his head a bit too clear away the cobwebs…

"Anyways, where am I now?"

He looked around, but it was so dark even the walls were obscured from view.

"Hmmm...Where did I put those seeds again?"

Rakan dug through the pockets on his school uniform. After a few moments searching his fingers brushed against the small bag that held several tiny brown seeds.

"Ah! There they are!"

He shook one out into his palm, a breath later a pale light started to pierce the darkness, fuzzy at first, however it grew steadily stronger as the flowering light plant unfolded in his hands.

"Sanome, huh? Well, it definitely comes in handy at times like these."

He remembered the first time he heard that term: 'sanome', it was Chigusa who told him what he was: why only his garden looked like a jungle, why the flowers seemed to last longer, even after he cut them; it was his power, handed down from his mother: the power to bring life to the barren world, to bring back the green and growing things, the power to keep Chigusa alive forever, the power the Ayame prince wanted.

'Chigusa'…Rakan wondered where he was at that moment, he remembered looking over the cliff, trying to find a path down and into the barren valley below, and then there had been a tremor and the ground underfoot had given way and he'd fallen. He remembered Narushige and Koh yelling and Tohji reaching out for him as he fell, and a blur, then warmth…what was it?

What was he forgetting? There was no reason he should have survived, from the look of things he should have been flattened from the force of the impact, but he only had a twisted ankle and some cuts and bruises. It didn't make any sense!

He shook his head and hobbled a bit in the pale gloom, 'I have to get out of here!' As he stumbled along his foot caught on something soft, throwing him forward; off balanced he came down hard, but the ground underneath was soft and warm…

"Ahhh…"

'Moaning? Why would the ground moan?' He scrambled to find some of the light flowers and held them towards the moaning sound.

"CHIGUSA!!"

Dropping the flowers he reached out and touched the other man's forehead. Slowly he turned it side to side, the silky black hair slid across Rakan's hand, leaving a slight electric charge in its wake. There were no wounds that he could see, but his face was scrunched up in pain. He quickly moved the flowers lower, scanning Chigusa's body for any broken bones or more serious injuries. Rakan knew how he'd react if he'd seen him all worried, he'd flash that disarming smile and show the wounds being wrapped in bandages made from his own blood saying something embarrassing like, 'I wouldn't die even from 1,000 arrows as long as Rakan's with me.'

"Seriously, this guy thinks he's freaking indestructible, I swear!"

He gritted his teeth and slowly opened Chigusa's shirt, he was right, there were bandages all over the broad chest. Blood still oozed out of some of the deeper wounds and Rakan felt tears form in his eyes,

"It was you, wasn't it? The shadow that followed me over the edge; the warmth that I was wrapped in as I fell through the night? Baka! Why? Why would you do that? My life isn't worth this!?"

The tears came out hot and fast, flowing down his cheeks and spilling onto the dusty cracked ground below. He wasn't even aware that halfway through his monologue Chigusa had awoken and was watching him. His clear blue eyes were soft and shinning, a small smile played on his lips, the glasses he had borrowed from Rakan were laying broken an arm's length away and his head hurt, but it would heal, everything would heal, but what confused him the most was that his chest throbbed.

This was the second time he had watched Rakan cry for him, the first time he'd gotten slapped for scaring Rakan after he'd gotten between him and an Ayame monster; he reached out and ran his strong, but slender fingers through Rakan's hair, gently cupping his face. Rakan gasped and spun around.

"Chigusa!"

He flung himself at the older man, crying, laughing, yelling--everything seemed to come out at once. He sat there, clinging to this crazy, unfathomable man who stubbornly refused to die and who, Rakan realized, was holding him just as tightly.

"Baka! Why'd you do that? You could have died!"

Rakan pounded Chigusa's chest with his fists, sobbing he dropped his head unto Chigusa's shoulder and felt the overwhelming relief that he was going to be alright. After a few moments Chigusa gently lifted Rakan's chin and wiped his tears away; smiling, he cocked his head to the side and said, "Because you are the most precious being."

Rakan's face fell for a moment, "Yeah, you always say that, because I'm the 'Sanome', right?" Rakan started to pull away, suddenly feeling very tired and very cold, not just in his body, but he noticed that it seemed to be reaching into his chest as well, like his heart was slowly freezing over.

Chigusa's hand, which had started to fall from Rakan's side suddenly shot out and grabbed hold of Rakan. He roughly pulled Rakan against him, he didn't know why, but his heart hurt. Heart? How long had it been since he'd thought about his heart? About anything or anyone that wasn't part of his mission to destroy the Prince? Too long, but in just a few short weeks this boy had awoken emotions he thought were long dead and buried.

Rakan was precious to him, he was the life bringing Sanome, yes, but there was something more too, something about the straight forward emotions he displayed so openly and the way he cared for others without question or qualms. It pulled at him, all he wanted was to just hold him and never let him go, never let him come to harm or leave his side. He could never die as long as Rakan lived, but he would take any punishment, make any sacrifice, to protect him.

Chigusa once again took Rakan's face in his hands, but this time Rakan didn't pull away. Chigusa's face was a mixture of concern, relief, and confusion. He didn't understand the feelings welling up inside of him--just that they were there and very, very strong. He wanted to become one with Rakan, to utterly posses him and be possessed in return. His hands moved of their own volition, one held the back of Rakan's head, his fingers entwined tightly in his golden hair, the other slid down to push against the small of his back, causing Rakan to arch his back in response. Drawing his face closer, Chigusa watched his eyes for condemnation or approval, but neither appeared.

Rakan's eyes were wide with surprise; he'd never thought that Chigusa felt anything for him other than his being the Sanome, but this…was it just a reaction to hitting his head, or could it actually be that Chigusa cared for him? He started to pull back, confusion flashing in his hazel eyes, but Chigusa held tight, pulling him back against his chest.

Chigusa laid his head against Rakan's neck and spoke softly, "I've been alone for a very long time. My memories are fragmented, hazy and disquieting. All I knew was that I had to find the Sanome and kill the Ayame prince, I thought if I could do that, I might just be able to finally sleep."

He paused and drew in a ragged breath before continuing, "I never imagined that I would be traveling with people I could call comrades…friends. I never thought I'd find someone who could make me value this never ending life of mine. You, you are not just the Sanome to me, I don't know what you call it, but I just want to be with you. I feel calm when you're near me and my heart races when you're away for too long. I just want you."

Again a deep breath, but this time he felt his chest tighten painfully, a deep sadness threatened to overwhelm him, and then there was warmth across his back. The warmth seemed to spread throughout him, a calm, reassuring warmth that made the pain and anxiety fade from body and soul, a warmth that was distinctly 'Rakan' in feel…tentative and soft.

Chigusa sighed, his fingers absently running through Rakan's hair while the other hand slipped down his back. Chigusa's fingers flitted over Rakan's uniform; Rakan could feel heat emanating from their tips-almost like they were burning through the cloth, leaving an invisible trail down his spine. It was a subconscious move on Chigusa's part, he knew that, but he also knew how it made him feel and right now that was all he could think about, his mind just blanked on everything else.

He raised his head and looked into Chigusa's eyes; he never really noticed how clear they were, like a snow fed stream, a thin icy blue that seemed to glimmer in the dark. Rakan slid his hands up Chigusa's back; the sensation caused Chigusa to slowly close his eyes and tilt his head slightly. When they once again opened Rakan saw a twinkling he'd never seen before in their depths, a small smile also danced across Chigusa's lips.

Chigusa took his time in opening his eyes, he could see well enough with them closed and right now he enjoyed watching Rakan squirm a bit. He moved his own hands, but in opposite directions, one stayed pressed against Rakan's back, the other slid around to his chest, lightly pressing, he drew his fingers up the length of Rakan's chest, lightly flicking his fingers over the buttons that seemed to magically come undone at his touch.

With his jacket now open Chigusa's fingers found themselves occupied with undoing the shirt buttons as well. In a breath's time both shirt and jacket were dispatched and his fingers slid across Rakan's bare skin. He gently outlined Rakan's small frame with his index finger, pausing only to lightly flick over the hardening pink nipples. Rakan sucked in air and dug his nails in Chigusa's shoulders, arching his back slightly and pressing closer to the man before him.

Chigusa's raven hair obscured his eyes as he bent down to suck on the hardening pink bud. As his tongue played with his new found toy, Rakan's breathing became shallow and hurried, it was incredible--every part of him felt like he was on fire, and then suddenly Chigusa stopped. Rakan looked down slightly bewildered, only to have his lips captured by Chigusa's. They were soft, but had a strength to them that left Rakan fighting for his own place in the kiss. He felt a slight pressure and opened his mouth to allow Chigusa's tongue to enter, flushed and badly in need of air, Rakan's own twisted around his as he felt his strength start to give way.

Chigusa felt Rakan's strength go and slipped his hand around to his back, supporting him as he gently laid him on the ground, his head propped up on the discarded jacket. Chigusa once again showed that disarming smile and Rakan's face burnt with embarrassment.

Chigusa leaned in closer and whispered, "I told you once, I'm out to get you."

He smiled at Rakan's shocked expression, then leaned in and kissed him again. This time it was his mouth that wandered; alternating between feather light kisses and a light sucking motion, Chigusa marked Rakan's chest in small half moon red marks.

He felt electric, every time Chigusa touched him sparks of fire shot through his body, spreading the warmth lower and lower until it took all of his will power to not tremble under his touch.

Chigusa smiled through the kisses, he had about as much experience as Rakan in this, i.e. none, but it didn't matter, he just went with it, anything that got a moan or shifting of pleasure was remembered and used again later. Rakan could only cling to Chigusa's strong back; they were both injured, so they couldn't be too rough, but still…

Rakan watched Chigusa through lowered lashes, he wanted to do something…he wanted to show that he could give as well as receive, but he wasn't sure of himself. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure of anything at the moment, just that he was laying here on the ground, half naked with a man who'd never died, who'd never leave him, starting down a path that he knew nothing about. He had a slight panic attack thinking about it all, unconsciously he tensed and alerted Chigusa who pulled back and looked at him inquiringly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked concerned, drawing his fingers across Rakan's cheek and brushing them lightly across his lips.

"No, it's not that…."

Chigusa rocked back as Rakan suddenly sat up and pushed him to the ground. Rakan sat there a moment, stunned by his own boldness, pinning Chigusa's arms down and leaning over him. He slowly leaned farther, and like the school boy he was, tentatively initiated the first kiss.

Sweet, passionate, and hungry, that's how Chigusa thought of Rakan's kiss. He was presently surprised however, when Rakan slid his hands across and down his chest, followed by his lips and tongue. When he got to Chigusa's belt however, he stop and looked up. Chigusa's gentle smile had turned hungry, his need heightened by the boys' careful ministrations. Rakan scrambled back as Chigusa pushed himself up to his feet. He quickly scooped Rakan up and carried him back to the discarded jacket and gently laid him down, cushioning his head on it.

Standing over him, Chigusa removed his shirt and bandages. The wounds had healed and his pale chest stood out against the darkness. He kneeled next to Rakan and took the boys' hand and placed it over his own heart, "You're the first person to ever make me remember that I'm alive. To remind me that I have feelings. To remind me about love. I think…I think, I love you Rakan."

His face was a mask of seriousness, Rakan couldn't believe it, 'Chigusa actually said _he loved him!?_ What the hell? Wait, they were just doing that…' A mixture of emotions swept through him, but he focused on the one closest to the surface--joy. He was happy, between the fear and doubt there was an unimaginable joy to be felt. He reached up and wrapped his slender arms around Chigusa's chest, drawing him closer. For a while they just laid like that, wrapped in each other's embrace, one breathing in…the other out.

The flow of breath from one to the other, the complete reliance and trust, it was a heady experience for the two. Chigusa cradled Rakan's head against his own chest. Gently he tilted the boys head up and dropped feather light kisses across his brow and eyes. He moved lower, capturing his mouth and stealing his breath. He never stopped, his hands twined in hair, slid across skin; his lips drew silken kisses across face, neck and chest; his teeth were small daggers as they nipped and nuzzled the sensitive flesh, steadily drawing lower and lower.

Rakan was consumed by fire. Every place Chigusa touched he marked with his own invisible brand, be it from fingers or mouth. Suddenly Rakan jerked forward, his back arching in a sudden explosion of heat; Chigusa's hand had wandered even lower. As Rakan's head twisted from side to side he raised his hips up unconsciously. Chigusa smiled at the writhing beauty below him.

Rakan had a knuckle in his mouth, biting and sucking on it without realizing just how provocative an image he was showing.

Chigusa moved his hand again, cupping the boy while undoing the clasp of his pants. He ran a finger slowly under the edge of Rakan's underwear. The sensation sent little spasms of pleasure running through Rakan's body. He'd never known his body could feel this way. Chigusa leaned down again and ran his tongue across the tip of his underwear; Rakan could barely breathe it felt so good.

"Chi...gu...sa..., pl..please…" Rakan hissed through clamped teeth, he was close to losing his mind, but his plea landed on deaf ears.

Chigusa smiled as his free hand slid around to the front of Rakan's pants, he slowly pulled them down, exposing the boy to the ebony darkness. Rakan shivered as the cold night breeze lightly caressed his exposed body. Chigusa drew his finger down Rakan's length, his nail slightly scrapping that most sensitive of spots. Rakan about lost it, his arms shot up, nails digging into Chigusa's bare back as he clung to the strong body above him. Chigusa flicked open the clasp on his own pants and slowly started to move his hand up and down Rakan's member. Rakan was too wrapped up in the waves of heat radiating throughout his body that he didn't see Chigusa move his head lower, until it was too late.

Chigusa swallowed the boy whole on the first try. His lips embracing the stock as his tongue danced across the surface, licking here, slowly sucking there. Rakan lost it. He arched his back, slamming his cock into the back of Chigusa's throat as he spilled forth his life's seed. Chigusa took everything in stride, swallowing everything, down to the last drop. Rakan buried his head in Chigusa's chest, his face burned with embarrassment, 'This man was defiantly _not _Japanese!'

"Rakan…Rakan…"

Chigusa's voice faintly reached his ear, it was low and sultry and his warm breath brushed across it causing him to tremble slightly. Chigusa's tongue flicked across his earlobe while he slowly sucked it into his mouth, the slight slurping sound made Rakan's skin flush a light rose color. He spread his hands across Rakan's chest and slowly lifted the boy higher into his lap. He wanted to fully posses Rakan, but he also wanted to be possessed in return. He once again wanted his master to show him the fierce expressions of anger, sadness and utter joy he'd experienced for the first time in his company…he wanted Rakan.

He lowered his head and hungrily kissed Rakan, one hand reached out and took hold of Rakan's shaft, causing the boy's eyes to go wide as he once again caressed it passionately. Chigusa's other hand slinked down his back, grazing his anus with his fingers he once again pumped Rakan's cock until precum slicked the top and his fingers became sticky to the touch. Rakan writhed in his arms, he pulled in closer, laying his head against Chigusa's chest and clutching him desperately in his growing need.

"Chigusa…" he gasped.

He slipped his own hands lower; still clutching Chigusa's back with one hand, he shakily moved his other to the front of Chigusa's pants. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he didn't think it was fair that he was the only one feeling this way. He fumbled with the zipper and slowly opening the pants he tentatively reached out to touch Chigusa. His fingers met the hardened member through cloth, but even then Rakan could feel the intense heat rising up.

He was shocked, when he looked up Chigusa's eyes shone, but Rakan could also see the strain he was under to keep control over his feelings, doing everything to please Rakan while he hadn't done anything to reciprocate those feelings. The knowledge that Chigusa was sacrificing his own pleasure for Rakan's sake made him want to cry, he'd never felt this type of emotion before, a sad longing mixed with the desire to show great love to this man who always protected him, even from himself.

Chigusa was overcome with longing, but for Rakan's sake, he would suppress the feelings. He almost laughed; 'suppress the feelings, huh?' did that mean he actually had feelings? Emotions he had thought were long gone came oozing back through their connected flesh. Rakan was recreating Chigusa's soul by mere touch alone. He was like an addict wanting more and more, he knew that if he gave in now, Rakan might hate him forever, but he so wanted to be completely surrounded by these new feelings, the gentle warmth that seemed to calm his heart and soul. His fingers teased both sides of Rakan, he would do nothing to condemn himself in Rakan's eyes, but until he said yes or no, he would just work on turning him completely around inside emotionally.

Rakan's body throbbed wherever Chigusa touched it. He was surprisingly calm about what was happening to him, but his body was still moving of its own. What did he actually feel towards this man from another world? Friendship, awe, pity and sadness, all these yes, but love? What was love?

"Protect the one's you love", he'd heard that from his Grandpa after his mother died, he had been upset that he couldn't do anything to help save her, but his Grandpa had said, "as long as you are truthful about your emotions and trust them, you will be able to protect the one's you love."

"I want to believe in my feelings…" Rakan murmured into Chigusa's neck. "I want to protect you, and I want to be with you…"

He locked eyes with Chigusa and in his straight forward manner said, "I want to be loved by you."

Chigusa's eyes widened, had he really just been given approval to let everything loose? It couldn't be true, but Rakan was smiling, and his eyes were shinning with a fierce protectiveness that hadn't been there a moment ago.

Chigusa bowed his head and smiled, "as the Prince commands," and he dropped his head to envelop Rakan's mouth once again. His hands ran everywhere as he memorized Rakan's body by touch and taste. He was filled with a deep longing, but still held himself back just enough so that he wouldn't hurt Rakan.

Chigusa's need was reaching the edge of no return, he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, yet that part of himself that wanted to keep Rakan pure still clamored in the back of his mind. He pulled Rakan against him and once more passionately kissed him. Chigusa's kiss was so deep, so completely devouring that tears came to Rakan's eyes, as their lips parted, Chigusa asked again if he was sure. Rakan's reply was an inarticulate nod of the head, but it was all the approval Chigusa needed to let loose.

His fingers once again slid over the boy's backside, lingering over the anus, they slowly teased the mound into opening for them. Rakan's eyes squeezed shut as Chigusa slowly slid one finger into the tightening recesses. Chigusa whispered across Rakan's ear, "Relax, just breath slowly. You trust me, don't you?"

Rakan nodded his head and visibly tried to relax his body. He held fast to Chigusa's chest, nails digging into his back as his breath came out in ragged puffs.

"Aah..Chi..Chigusa…" He writhed against the lithe arms holding him as Chigusa's finger slowly wormed its way farther inside, lightly rubbing until he couldn't take it anymore. He'd never felt this way, having someone caress him from the inside out was creating a tightening in his groin, seemingly wanting to explode once given the right release. Chigusa kissed his chest again, lightly sucking on his nipples as his finger pressed farther inside of him. He raised Rakan higher as he continued his kisses down his chest.

Chigusa pulled his finger out from the boy, the slight squishing sound overcast by the sound of Rakan's heart beating against the inside of his chest. His body felt unbearably hot; however, there was a coldness seeping in to replace the retreating finger. A sudden shiver racked his body and he clung to the older man desperately. His body couldn't decide if he was hot or cold yet sweat sparkled across his ivory skin and tears slid from his hazel eyes.

Chigusa lowered the boy until their faces were even. He leaned in and tenderly kissed away Rakan's tears.

"Rakan…Rakan…" His voice was low…resonating and sweet as he whispered over and over. Warmth once again spread throughout Rakan as Chigusa gently lowered the boy onto his own member, "I can't hold back much longer, you know."

"Ah! Aah…ngh! Chi..gu..sa!" His voice came out in gasps of alternating pain and pleasure. He sucked in his breath as Chigusa started to move inside of him. He'd never believe the intensity of emotions such a simple act could bring. He felt as if his heart was breaking each time he moved. His hips started to shift of their own accord, lightly lifting and rolling back and forth with every movement Chigusa made.

Chigusa's eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. His blood felt like it had molten fire coursing through his veins, igniting every section of skin and flashing across his nerve endings. Rakan was his most precious master, and here he was completely enveloped by him. He moved slowly at first, building momentum and speed as he continued. He could feel Rakan's hardening shaft against his stomach and took it to hand as well. As his hand and hips moved in time together, his need and Rakan's became one. Every action, the beating of hearts, breathing in and out, everything synchronized…to the point of climax.

Chigusa laid Rakan down on the discarded jackets, slowly stroking his chest and kissing away the tears that seeped through closed eyes. Rakan didn't know why he was crying-just that everything that had happened up to this moment seemed to be welling up within him. He felt incredibly lame for laying there crying, yet Chigusa just smiled tenderly and let him cry. Chigusa pulled him close and held him during the more sever shaking sessions, then brushed the damp golden hair away from his eyes. As Rakan's breathing steadied, Chigusa just barely caught his whisper…

"I think…I love you too…" his quiet breathing was all that was left as he fell asleep in his lover's arms. Chigusa smiled into the night's sky. He'd protect this man until the world burned away; destroy any who came between them to stay like this. He'd swear it, to whatever gods watched over their two worlds, he'd lay his life down time and time again to protect this feeling, to protect Rakan. As the cold night wind blew across the desert sands he drew their jackets over them and lay down next to Rakan. Wrapping his in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later the sun spilled across the golden sands, twinkling in the early morning light. Dust rose as the party made their way down the edge of the ravine. It was mid-morning when they finally spotted their goal…

"Rakan! Chigusa!" Tohji yelled across the dessert as he ran forward, giddy with excitement. He could see movement in the distance, relief coursed through his body as he sped towards his friends.

Chigusa's arm was still across Rakan's waist as he sat up, sleepily rubbed his eyes he waved a hand in Tohji's direction, then shivered suddenly in the morning cold.

Tohji stopped half a dozen paces short of Rakan and Chigusa. His jaw dropped and his arm shot-out pointing to the couple still mainly naked from the night before. His eyes were wide from shocked as Narushige and Koh came up behind him. Narushige took one look at the entwined bodies and violently ripped Rakan from Chigusa's still sleeping arms. Pushing him behind a boulder Narushige grabbed Rakan's clothes and tossing them to Tohji, then went about the task of beating the crap out of Chigusa. He tap danced across the sleeping man and then proceeded to pummel him viciously until he remembered Kou and started to unsheathe the snake turned sword.

"Um…Naru..shige? Really, it's ok…please, please don't kill him." Rakan mumbled from the side lines.

Narushige stopped his attack to take back Rakan's clothes from Tohji, mouth still agape, and walked over to Rakan. Calmly handing him his clothing piece by piece he cautioned, "Really Rakan, you need to be more careful around that guy…"

"Why?" Chigusa's voice behind him made Narushige jump. His head cocked slightly to the side, Chigusa was genuinely perplexed, "and why did you beat me up?"

As the two fought over what was and was _not_ appropriate to do to Rakan, Rakan himself was crouched, sifting through their bags with Tohji a little ways away.

"Hmm…what should we have for breakfast Tohji? We still have some rice balls… Oh! Some tea, I wonder if we can get a fire started…"

The End


End file.
